Utah Fun
'Fun and Exciting Things to Do in Utah:' Utah is a beautiful state with countless activities and adventures just waiting for you! From outdoor experiences to art and science. There is something for eveyone if they are willing to look! Here are just a few ideas if you're looking for somehting to do. Check out and see if there are any deals going on for these fun activities by clicking here. Twilight Concert Series One of the highlights of Salt Lake City is the Twilight Concert Series that are held every summer at Pioneer Park between the months of July and August. The concerts range in variety of music styles and artists from all over the world. The attendees are able to enjoy food, drinks and crafts from local vendors. The entrance fee for the concerts typically $5, or advanced season tickets can be purchased for all nine concerts at SmithTix. This year's lineup can be found on the official Twilight Concerts website . Leonardo Museum The Leonardo hosts a variety of exhibits for a period of time, and then brings in new ones. This means that the museum is constantly changing, which makes for a very interesting visit each time you go. Previously the museum had The Mummies of the World Exhibit; currently have 101 Inventions that Changed the World. The Leonardo is kid friendly, with a lot of exciting activities for children to engage in. The exhibit is different than most museum exhibits. It's not what you expect. With screens all around you, you are litterally surrounded by the inventions. Guests are told the year it was invented, the country the inventor was from, and why it's so important. The number 1 invention that changed the world is Fire. Other inventions include GPS and Legos. Dine O Round Each year restaurants in SLC participate in what is called the "Dine O Round ." This two week "event" comes every fall and involves participating restaurants offering delicious dishes at a largely discounted price. The restaurants which normally participate are high-end expensive ones, and this event gives those on a budget an experience to try gourmet food. Cheap fun in Utah There is much to do in this great state. Much can be done for free or cheap too, like going to a park. That is where you can have fun and not spend a dime. This mentioned link are to some family friendly fun parks in Murray Utah . With the Salt Lake Valley being so close to the Wasatch Mountains, many beautiful parks can be found throughout the valley. Pass of All Passes is an annual special where you can spend $20 and get free access or discounted rates to a lot of different places. Pass of All Passes includes free admission to 7 Peaks Water Parks and free tickets to the Bee's games in SLC. Recreation Commonly known for having the "Greatest Snow On Earth" Utah is a mecca for skiers and snowboarders from around the world. But it is too often overlooked during the rest of the year. Utah has such a diverse geography that it is a perfect place for just about any outdoor activity. It's mountains are great for hiking and biking. It's canyons and red rocks in Moab are prime spots to rock climb. There are many lakes and streams for those who like boating and fishing. Wake boarding and water skiing replace the only activity than can't be found in Utah, surfing. Utah is also known for its rock climbing. Full of Quartzite in the canyons of the north and Sandstone down south, the state boasts some very impressive climbing challenges. Many out of state rock enthusiasts flock to the national parks of the south for some fun on the crags, but up north the locals need only drive a few miles into either Big or Little Cottonwood Canyon to enjoy some exemplarity sport climbing. Not only do Utahns drive up our canyons, cyclists and runners are frequent users too. Emigration Canyon is one of the friendliest road sharing canyon. On a daily basis the road is used for recreation. However all canyons are accessible for nondrivers and are getting more and more popular for recreational use. Parks Utah is home to 5 National Parks and a whopping 43 State Parks! With this many parks, there is something for everyone in Utah. The National Parks are Zion, Bryce Canyon, Capitol Reef, Canyon Lands, and Arches. They were recently named Utah's "Mighty 5" . More information can be found about National Parks and State Parks on Utah.com Shopping There are many great areas for shopping in the Salt Lake Valley. *The Gateway Mall is an open-air retreat for shoppers, that offer high end botiques, big name chains, a movie theatre, and many delicious restaurants. *City Creek Center is the newest addition to the Salt Lake City shopping scene. With many shops, including two department stores, this has become the hot spot since it opened in 2012. *The Park City Outlets attract many visitors in the Winter months, when Park City is at its busiest time with world-destination skiing resorts. *Trolley Square Shopping options